


They should not let us have group chats.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grandparent Dooku (Star Wars), Group chat, Implied Relationships, Jedi Shenanigans, Order 66, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, actual relationships, chat fic, why are there so few named medics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: The biggest mistake the GAR ever made was letting the Jedi and Clones have access to group chats....Maybe this is joining the chat fic bandwagon but I was inspired to write my own. There aren't enough in this fandom.
Relationships: 104th Battalion & Plo Koon, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos (past), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, implied Siri Tachi/Obi-Wan Keniobi
Comments: 437
Kudos: 1187





	1. Obi-Wan had an affair with WHOM?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars the Groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786202) by [Allise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise). 
  * Inspired by [Communications Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780691) by [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole). 
  * Inspired by [Touch Tone Telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120004) by [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad). 



> I don't own.  
> I hope you enjoy.

**CC-2224** added **CC-3636, CT-7567, CC-5052, CC-1010,** **CC-6454** to group. 

**CC-2224** named group **Batch plus Rex chat**. 

**CC-2224** changed name to **Cody.**

**Cody:** This is where I die. 

**CT-7567** changed name to **Rextra** **-spicy.**

**CC-3636** changed name to **Howl-y shit.**

**CC-5052** changed name to **Bly** **Bly** **Birdy.**

**CC-6454** changed name to **Through the** **Windu** **.**

**CC-1010** changed name to **What the Fox wrong now?**

**Rextra-spicy:** How so? 

**Rextra-spicy:** Also, boring name. 

**Cody** : haha, and Kenobi was recalled for a Council meeting, so I'm stuck with Skywalker for a week. 

**Howl-y shit** : ha, sucks to be you. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : R.I.P 

**Through the Windu:** oof. Nice knowing you. 

**Rextra-Spicy:** He’s not that bad. You guys are just mean. 

**What the Fox wrong now?** changed **Cody** ‘s name to **Kenody** **.**

**Kenody** : ): 

**Kenody** : I wish. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : Ha, you admitted it, everyone saw it. 

**Howl-y Shit** : yeah, but everyone already knew. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : don’t worry vod, I know the feeling. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : ha, you also admitted it. 

**Howl-y Shit:** again, vod, we all knew. 

. 

. 

. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : I need help. 

**What the fox wrong now?** : no shit. But specifically, what now? 

**Howl-y shit:** Foxy hitting hard. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : my general is amazing. Everything she does, you have no idea. I'm losing my mind. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : I’m so sad. I keep doing stupid things because I need validation from my Jedi. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : I just want her to think I'm great. 

**Kenody** : I’m not a jedi, but I'll validate you. 

**Kenody** : You’re sad. 

**Howl-y shit** : Cody! 

**Rextra-Spicy** : hahahhaa 

**What the fox wrong now?:** AJSORNFBIIJLSAIKDOIJFOIDN. 

**Kenody** : *great. Fucking autocorrect. 

**Rextra-spicy:** too late vod. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : also, Fox, that’s not how you keyboard smash. 

**What the fox wrong now?** : Holy shit Cody just murdered Bly. 

**Howl-y shit** : that was brutal. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : thanks vod. 

**Through the Windu** : also... simp. 

. 

. 

. 

**Kenody:** Sweet Fuck I'm so in love. I'm so turned on right now. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : not gonna lie, same. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : that hurt and was uncalled-for. 

**Howl-y shit** : what happened now. 

**Kenody** : Besides Rex being a horny bastard for my man. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : he threw a rock at me. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : Duh. Spill. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : Kenobi threw a tank, with his bare hands. and his tunic had ripped in the fight so his abs were out. It was fucking hot. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : also he’s not your man. 

**Kenody** : is he not? ;-) 

**What the Fox wrong now?** : Wait? 

**Howl-y shit** : wait? 

**Through the Windu** : Wait? WHAT? SPILL!!! 

**Kenody** : That perfect ass is mine now. And as good as it looks, boys. Those abs are harder than steel by the way. 

**Bly Bly Birdy** : Jealous. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : Cody vod you’re gonna have to fight to keep that ass, it seems. 

**Bly Bly Birdy:** I meant Aayla fuckwit. 

**Bly Bly Birdy:** shes fucking amazing. Honestly she could bend me over any surface. 

**Howl-y shit** : TMI vod. TMI. 

**Bly Bly Birdy:** her biceps. Her abs. The things I want her to do to me... 

**Howl-y shit** changed **Bly** **Bly** **Birdy** ’s name to **hornysub**. 

**Howl-y shit** changed **Kenody** ’s name to **Scored**. 

**Hornysub** : fair. 

**Scored** : damn right I did. And it was amazing. 

**What the fox wrong now?** : I'm leaving this chat if there’s one more horny comment 

**Scored:** I have to go now anyway, so don’t worry. 

**Rextra-Spicy** : He has a ‘meeting’ with General Kenobi. 

**What the fox wrong now?** has left chat group **Batch plus Rex chat.**

**Howl-y shit:** that crazy son of a bitch actually did it. 

. 

. 

. 

**CC-1010** was added to **Batch plus Rex chat.**

**Hornysub** : I am screaming. 

**CC-1010** : why am I back here? 

**Scored** : because Bly is gonna get laid. 

**Howl-y shit** : he’s what? How do you know? 

**Scored** : Fil sent me a video. 

**Scored sent (1) attachment.**

**Video of** **Aayla** **running up to helmet-less Bly at the end of the battle, and kissing him on the lips. The rest of the battalion around them cheering as it happened.**

**Rextra-Spicy:** fuck yeah, get it vod. 

**Hornysub:** she likes me back, ahhhh. She's so sweet and kind and amazing. Actual goddess. 

**CC-1010:** how do any of you even have time to get laid. 

**Scored** : it’s a skill. ;-) 

**Through the Windu** : to be fair, I think clones falling in love with their jeid is a trend. Several of my shinies are very in love with General Windu. 

**Scored:** but not you? Also that’s how you spelt Jedi? 

**Through the Windu:** fuck you and also I like women. 

**Howl-y shit** : you’ll get nothing like that in the Wolf Pack. General Plo is our Buir. 

**Howl-y shit:** and he has some amazing stories about Jedi like Kenobi and Secura because he remembers when they were younglings. 

**CC-1010** : I will pay you for stories on Vos. He's a pain in my ass. 

**Howl-y shit** : I'll see what I can do. 

**Howl-y shit:** but for now I give you this. 

**Howl-y shit** **sent (1) attachment**. 

**It’s a picture of one of the** **creches** **. There are lots of younglings but the image is focused on a Jedi youngling about three years old on another Jedi’s lap. The child's hands are covered in paint, as are the face and robes of the Jedi.**

**Rextra-Spicy** : is that General Kenobi as a shiny?! <*o*>

**Howl-y shit** : and _Jedi Master_ Dooku. 

**Scored:** oh yeah, Dooku is basically the Jedi equivalent of Obi’s ba’buir. And he used to be very invested in looking after the younglings before he fell. It's scary to hear the difference between the stories from when he was a Jedi and the things he does now as a sith. 

**Howl-y shit** : yeah, buir says the same thing. Truthfully there’s very little that scares me more than the idea of my Jedi falling. 

**Hornysub:** wasn’t this supposed to be celebrating me getting laid. 

. 

. 

. 

**Just been greenlit** added **CC-3636, CT-7567, CC-5052, CC-1010,** **CC-6454, CC-1004, CC-3714** to **Command Gossip**. 

**CT-7567** changed name to **Rex.**

**CC-3636** changed name to **Wolffe** **.**

**CC-5052** changed name to **Bly.**

**CC-6454** changed name to **Ponds.**

**CC-1010** changed name to **Fox.**

**CC-1904** changed name to **Gree** **.**

**CC-3714** changed name to **Fil.**

**HaKOONa matata:** There is no need for formalities here, commanders. This chat is equal. 

**Wolffe:** General Plo? 

**HaKOONa Matata:** Indeed. 

**Just been greenlit** : This chat is for gossip. Roll call who's who. This is Luminara. 

**Windu pain** : Windu. 

**Barrista** : Barriss Offee. 

**Aaaaaay** : Aayla Secura. 

**Voz:** Quinlan Vos. 

**Under the se** a: Kit Fisto 

**CT-7567** changed name to **Rexy** **.**

**Rexy** changed **CC-5052** ‘s name to **Blyla** **.**

**Fox** changed **CC-6454** ‘s name to **Froggy** **.**

**Gree** changed name to **Greesed** **lightning.**

**Blyla** changed name to **Blyght** **on you.**

**Under the sea** : so, to the point, is Obi-Wan with Cody yet? 

**Fil** : not my batch, do not know. 

**Wolffe** : is my batch, absolutely can confirm. 

**Blyght on you** : Also my batch, also can confirm. 

**Fox** : ^^^ 

**Windu pain** : finally. 

**Just been Greenlit** added **CC-2224, General Kenobi** to **Command Gossip.**

**Windu Pain** : @General Kenobi @CC-2224 read up. 

**Wolffe** changed **CC-2224** ‘s name to **CodyWan** **.**

**Codywan** changed name to **Cody.**

**Rexy** changed **Cody** ’s name to **Cody Kenobi.**

**General Kenobi** changed name to **Status:taken**

**Status:taken:** really, a gossip chat? 

**Under the sea** : always. 

**Just been greenlit** : I would’ve thought Obi would have gone for @rexy 

**Just been greenlit** : huh 

**Barrista** : why? 

**Just been greenlit** : because he’s blond. 

**Just been greenlit** : Which is Obi’s type. 

**Status:taken:** Lumi I swear to FOrce STOP! 

**Voz:** Obi, do we need to talk. 

**Rexy** : thank you??? 

**Cody Kenobi** : rex you are in range, be careful. 

**Voz** : Obi, you cheating on me again. 

**Status:taken:** I swear to Force, I'll kill you both. 

**HaKOOna matata** :I believe I know which event you are referring too. 

**Wolffe:** Sir? 

**Status:taken:** It was a long time ago and not worth mentioning. 

**Just been greenit:** Obi-Wan is the reason all Padawans between 16 and 23 had to have the talk as a Seminar. The whole damn Temple got drawn into it. 

**Under the sea** :It was not necessarily his fault. If I remember correctly, there was actually a misunderstanding between Masters Jinn and Gallia. 

**Barrista** : ... 

**Aaaaaay:** oh, I know this story. 

**Rexy:** Uhh, if you don’t mind me asking, sir, how...? 

**Just been greenlit:** So, we had this chat that was mostly our crechemates and one night when Obi-Wan was 18 get this comm from Obi-Wan, that says ‘my master saw the hickey on my shoulder’ and we’re all making jokes, and then there's another one that says ‘fucking fuck, Siri, brace yourself, hurricane Jinn is on its way to you, I don’t know whats happening.’ 

**Foxy** : Creche-mates, sir? 

**HaKOONa matata:** Oh, I suppose they’re the Jedi version of batch-mates. A small group you grew up with. 

**Just been greenlit** : Yes, and Obi-Wans was himself, Reeft, Garen, Bant, Siri and somehow, Quinlan, who was actually older than them by a few years, but had been in their creche and stuck with them once they became padawans. There was also mine which was myself, Hami, Myatt and Fredeo. 

**Windu pain** : Vos? Oh Force, he was part of you group, now things make sense. 

**Voz:** I'm here. 

**Just been greenlit** : Yes, and he is part of this. So anyway, we get no other messages for the rest of the night, and then the next morning neither one shows up for breakfast. 

**Under the sea:** I do remember this. @status:taken was caught in his affair with Tachi, right? 

**Status:taken:** Siri and I were NEVER together. 

**Windu pain** : why are you still denying it? No-one cared but Jinn. 

**Froggy** : I thought the Jedi weren’t allowed, sir. 

**Windu pain:** attachment/ possessiveness is forbidden, but sex or relationships are fine, hense why we don’t care about the ones going on right now. Although some of the older members of the Council who think giving hickeys count as attachment or possession. 

**Blyght on you** :huh. 

**Just been greenlit:** So, Siri says, ‘yeah, turns out we’re lovers and have been having secret liaisons for months, I only found out last night.’ And Obi says, ‘I found out last night as well, wish you’d told me’. 

**Cody Kenobi** : wait, you were how old when this happened? 

**Just been greenlit:** I was certain it had been a misunderstanding or something.” 

**Status:taken:** I was 18, we were all about that age. 

**HaKOOna matata:** I cannot remember, was it Master Gallia who suspected it first? 

**Just been greenlit:** No, Master Jinn turned up at their quarters to make sure Siri would stop trying to lead Obi-Wan astray because she would corrupt his... I don’t even remember what he said, but it was amazing. And Master Gallia agreed it would have to have been Siri, because Obi was, well, Obi, so Siri gets the talk and told to stop seducing Obi, or something. 

**Voz** : they were made to sit on different sides of the classrooms and weren't allowed to spar together, it was great. The masters watched them like vultures. 

**Rexy** : I believe precisely none of this. 

**Status:taken** : good, because Siri and I were NOT together. 

**Just been greenlit** : But it was amazing. They'd been caught together and were paying for it. 

**Status:taken** : that is slander. We were not caught tother because we werenot togethre. 

**Windu Pain** : the speed of the typing of your denial cripples your spelling. 

**Under the sea:** It was a disaster. The whole Temple knew within a week. 

**Just been greenlit** : So after a few days the comm goes out, and it said everyone was being called in for ‘the talk’. People put it together pretty quickly. 

**Just been greenlit** : exactly. Everyone knew they’d been together. But the thing was, our group was the group that knew it wasn’t true. 

**Windu Pain:** Wait... 

**Status:taken:** thank you Lumi, finally. 

**Greesed lightning:** so you weren’t actually together. 

**Just been greenlit** : No they never were. And that’s where the jokes come from. 

**Barrista:** but you had a hickey. 

**Just been greenlit:** I still joke about Siri cheating on someone with a redhead every time she makes a mention of a relationship. And Obi-Wan for blondes. 

**Status:taken:** EVERY SINGLE TIME!!! 

**Windu pain** : you do have a thing for blondes. 

**Status:taken** : there has been 1 blonde. 1! How does that constitute a thing? 

**Barrista** : how did you know? And who was the Blonde? 

**Just been greenlit:** Siri was sleeping with Hami and everyone knew it. At least I thought everyone knew. 

**Status:taken** : no, pretty much everyone knew, that’s why everyone thought she was a cheat. Once again, I managed to avoid blame for that one. And it was Satine Kryze, miss Offee. 

**HaKOONa matata** : I remember, everyone assumed you didn’t know when she seduced you there for you were blameless once again? 

**Voz:** For reasons beyond me everyone thought Obi was the most innocent, sweet person who could do no wrong. I never understood. 

**Status:taken** : because you knew better. 

**Voz:** I also can’t believe you cheated on me with Siri, honestly. Or that anyone thought she could give a hickey like that. 

**Several people are typing...**


	2. The War Against Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter already, huh.  
> I still don't own and I still hope you enjoy.

** Scored  ** opened group  ** Batch plus Rex chat  ** .

** Scored ** : Sup hoes.

** CC-1010 ** changed name to ** Secretary. **

** Secretary:  ** I actually hate my job. 

** Secretary ** : I'm fighting a war, a war against idiots who drink too much and  literal mountains of paperwork.

** Scored ** : hahaha, rip Fox.

** Hornysub ** : could be worse, vod, you could be with us.

** Rextra-Spicy ** : Bly, aren’t you in the middle of a battle right now?

** HornySub ** : define battle, the mud has both sides bogged down out of range of the heavy guns. No-one can move and we’re all going to have to repaint our armour. Muds made it red enough to make us look like Fox’s boys. It's a stalemate. But I got Tinpot’s share of rotgut next time we’re on ship in Sabac last night.

** Howl-y shit ** : mood.

** Scored ** : Mood.

** Scored ** : Jinx.

** Howl-y shit: ** bitch, my message went through first. 

** Through the Windu ** : are we all ignoring that Cody, one of the 2 people in this chat getting some, called us hoes?

** Rextra-Spicy:  ** getting some with one of the hottest people in the galaxy.

** Scored:  ** Rex I swear...

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy: ** three of my men came back from a mission gushing that he even knew their names,  its safe to say you have  more people to fight but me.

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : besides, its not like I can fall for my Jetii, he’s married.

** Scored ** : and back to teh reason I even opened chat in the first place, before we derailed...

** Rextra-Spicy ** : is this about what happened during today's fight?

** Howl-y shit ** : what? What happened? 

** Through the  ** ** Windu ** : Cody, you can’t  send a message like that and leave.

** Rextra-Spicy: ** it’s fine, Kenobi called him to a ‘meeting’. I'll fill you in.

** HornySub ** ** :  ** a meeting, huh? But really, go ahead.

** Rextra-Spicy ** : so you know how Cody called Dooku Kenobi’s Ba’buir.

** Rextra-Spicy ** : he wasn’t lying.

** Secretary:  ** oh no,  what happened?

** Rextra-Spicy ** : Dooku showed up and they started duelling, and Dooku starts lecturing Kenobi on being underweight because it’s unhealthy and he needs to eat more and take care of himself better.

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : he properly went off on one. Put his dar’Jetii’kad down and everything.

** Howl-y shit:  ** You’re joking.

** Rextra-Spicy:  ** I wish, it was the weirdest thing. He really doesn't like Skywalker though.

** Through the Windu ** : He doesn’t like Skywalker?

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : no, calls him a blight on their legacy, thinks it was wrong for him to  have become Kenobi’s padawan at all.

** Rextra-Spicy: ** He criticises Skywalkers form and control and clothing style and everything during battles. 

** Rextra-Spicy: ** he doesn't mind Tano, but would prefer if she had a ‘better’ master, meaning Kenobi.

** Howl-y shit ** : wasn’t Kenobi nearly her Master anyway. I remember Buir saying he was happy Kenobi would be training her.

** Rextra-Spicy ** : yeah, Yoda meddled. Skywalker said he’d never have a padawan because they’d only slow him down, and has spent all the time since yelling “Ahsoka, Wait.”

** HornySub:  ** That’s actually amazing. You think Kenobi would be able to guilt Dooku into surrender?

** Scored: ** I’m back. 

** Rextra-Spicy ** : how was that half hour meeting, Cody? Productive?

** Scored:  ** Also you missed the part where Dooku asked whether he was getting enough sleep. I think he suggested kidnapping Obi to get him to take a break. 

** Scored ** : for his own good.

** Through the  ** ** Windu ** ** : ** Gen.  Windu would kill for  Cdr. Dume without hesitation. I think it’s just a Jetii thing. 

** Rextra-Spicy ** : and Kenobi for Tano.

** Secretary ** : I thought Jetii didn’t do that sort of thing?

** Scored ** : course they do. 

** Scored:  ** second best thing about being with Obi is I get to be Skywalker’s Buir. I can ground him.

** Howl-y shit ** : it’s like Windu said, no attachment. But they still have their own version of Aliit or whatever. Buir basically adopted us. 

** HornySub ** : so Kenobi is actually Dooku’s bu’ad. Really!

** Secretary ** : Does that make Cody Dooku’s Bu’ad in law? 

** Scored ** : don’t let my cyare here you mention that. Ever!

** Rextra-Spicy:  ** that’s a good point. You can keep him.

** Scored: ** My riduur would act on it. 

** Scored: ** I’m not going to end up at some messed up family dinner with Master Yoda and Dooku and Ventress and Skywalker and Tano. I’d scream.

** HornySub ** : Get kidnapped with Kenobi, take a holiday on Dooku’s credits.

** Through the Windu ** : he called us hoes? And then LEFT the conversation to have sex! What is happening here.

** Scored  ** changed name to  ** Scored Again ** .

.

.

.

** Scored Again ** : I’m teaching Ahsoka Mando’a. Obi already knows it. SKywalker can’t seem to learn it. It’s nice to have someone who knows the language. 

** Scored Again:  ** And respects it.

** Howl-y shit ** :  so she can gossip about him with the  vod ? Nice. Buir is learning  Mando’a for us. Boost just about died when Buir called him  Boost’ika and Comit’s face when Buir called him ad.

** Howl-y Shit sent (1)  ** ** attachment ** **. **

** It’s an image of a younger clone than them, Comit, desperately trying not to smile with tears in the corners of his eyes with Koon’s arm around his shoulder. **

** Secretary ** : awww. You've all gone soft.

** Secretary ** : speaking of teaching Mando’a, Gree and all his men keep using it all the time, his Jetii doesn’t know it. She's annoyed.

** HornySub ** : I used it to talk about how much I liked Aayla because I knew she didn’t know it. Then she learnt it. Oops.

** Howl-y shit: ** Iba’hut’unn. Why didn’t you do what Cody did and just be horribly repressed until one of you nearly died?

** Rextra-Spicy ** : wow, Wolffe with the insults here.

** Secretary ** : and the entire 117 th found out their  Jetii knows it  anf haven’t used basic since. They send all  theri reports in  Mando’a . Do you know how much  woththtiformemejwbkjbffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff .

** Through the Windu ** : Fox just had a stroke.

** HornySub ** : rip.

** Scored Again: ** I overheard Ahsoka say Kaysh shu’shuk to Obi the other day regarding Skywalker. 

** Rextra-Spicy ** : I know, Kenobi looked so proud. Skywalker didn’t hear.

** HornySub: ** she called him a disaster? That’s fair.

** Howl-y shit ** : Thorn just sent me this.

** Howl-y shit sent (1) attachment. **

** It’s a picture of Fox face down on the floor, surrounded by paperwork. Actual physical paper and folders and books paperwork. It's captioned he tripped and is refusing to get up. **

** Through the Windu ** : Tell thorn to kickhim.

** HornySub ** ** : ** really, Ponds?

** Scored Again ** : kick him hard.

** Scored Again: ** Got to go, chat later vod. 

** Scored again is offline ** .

**Rextra** **-Spicy:** wanna bet Kenobi showed up looking gorgeous?

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : Why are you ignoring me, I’m right!

.

.

.

** Scored Again:  ** :D

** Rextra-Spicy:  ** :-D

** Scored Again:  ** ♡ 

** Rextra-Spicy:  ** ♡!

** Scored Again:  ** !!!! ♡♡♡

** Rextra-Spicy:  ** :^]

** Scored Again: ** ^u^

** Rextra-Spicy: ** <*o*>

** Scored Again:  ** ⊂( (・▽・ ))⊃

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy: ** ⊂((・▽・))⊃

** Howl-y Shit: ** The fuck just happened?!

.

.

.

** Med-Kits  ** Kicked ** A Five ** from  ** Torrent Chat ** .

** Echo (echo echo) ** added  ** CT-27-5555 ** to  ** Torrent Chat ** .

** CT-27-5555 ** changed name to  ** A Five. **

** Echo (echo echo): ** don’t kick Fives.

** A Five ** : Thanks vod. You’re the best.  ♡

** Jester: ** But he dyed us green. 

** Jester: ** GREEN Echo.

** Med-Kits: ** the dye won’t wash out for days!

**CardHase** **:** That utyc utreekov has to pay.

** Tup’ika ** : My hair was just how I wanted it, not it’s ruined.

** Echo (echo echo) ** : I know, but if we kick him, he can’t bully him for it.

** A Five: ** Echo, I take it back.

** A Five ** left  ** Torrent Chat. **

.

.

.

** Commander Offee  ** opened new private chat with  ** Commander Tano. **

** Commander Tano  ** changed name to ** Tan-no. **

** Commander Offee  ** changed name to ** Coffee. **

** Coffee:  ** What happened to our old chat?

** Tan-no ** : No idea. What's up? And are you on the ship time at the moment, so I don’t message you in the middle of the night by accident?

** Coffee: ** We are on ship time.

** Coffee: ** did you know Jedi were allowed to have proper relationships.

** Tan-no: ** I knew some Jedi were in relationships.

** Tan-no:  ** I always assumed it was allowed or just willingly overlooked. 

** Coffee:  ** Apparently it is. 

** Coffee ** : allowed, that is.

** Coffee ** : Master Windu said that they dissuade attachment rather than love. That people get them confused. There are lessons on it, but I think the war messed up the schedules.

** Tan-no: ** You discussed relationship and attachment with Master Windu?

** Coffee: ** I was part of a chat, I'm still not sure why. 

** Coffee ** : but I did get gossip I thought you’d want to know.

** Tan-no ** : Always.

** Coffee ** : Master Kenobi was in a relationship with Master Vos when they were padawans.

** Tan-no ** : a,afkwbivurehkwlijfe NO FUCKING WAY.

** Tan-no: ** YOU’RE LYING.

** Tan-no ** : THAT’S AMAZING. AHHHHH.

** Tan-no ** : YOU WERE RIGHT I DID NEED TO KNOW THAT.

** Coffee ** : It caused some drama. 

** Tan-no ** : I knew there was something between them. The way they act around each other.

** Coffee ** : apparently Master Jinn overreacted completely to the idea of someone ‘corrupting’ his padawan...

** Coffee ** : but blamed the wrong person.

** Coffee ** : Vos got away free. Another padawan got reamed out for it.

** Tan-no: ** that’s the best thing I've seen or heard today. 

** Tan-no ** : and I watched Fives run screaming down the corridor being chased by several green vod.

** Tan-no ** : it’s been a weird day.

** Coffee: ** it isn’t even breakfast time yet?

.

.

.

** Kel Dork ** opened chat with  ** Hello There. **

** Kel Dork: ** Obi-Wan, I believe there is a specific Mandalorian adoption vow. Do you know it?

** Hello There: ** Ni Kyr’tayl gai sa’ad. Meaning I know your name as my child. Why?

** Hello There: ** Wait.

** Hello There: ** Plo they won’t let you adopt your men.

** Hello There ** : Plo!

** Kel ** ** Dork is offline. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide to the Mando’a used:  
> Jetii'kad= lightsabre.  
> Aliit=family.  
> ‘ika=little  
> Bu'ad=grandchild.  
> Ad=child  
> Buir=parent  
> Ba'buir = grandparent.  
> Cyare=beloved.  
> Riduur= partner/spouse.  
> Jetii=jedi  
> Dar'Jetii=sith  
> Iba’hut’unn= what a coward.  
> Kaysh shu’shuk= he’s a disaster.  
> Ni Kyr’tayl gai sa’ad. =I know your name as my child  
> utyc utreekov= slimy fool  
> I may have looked up one or two words, gotten lost in the Mando’a dictionary and then gone nuts, but hey, things happen. 
> 
> Also the 117th is real and led by Jedi Master Ken-ma Po-co and his Commander Etari. The Mando’a thing, I made up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Please R+R. And if you have anything you want to see, please feel free to message either here on on Tumblr (Same username)  
> And thanks to MageOfCole who inspired one of these segments.


	3. Howling at the Wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own, but what you gonna do?  
> This has had an amazing reception, far better than I thought it would, so thank you, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

** Howl-y Shit ** opened  ** Batch plus Rex chat ** .

** Howl-y shit: ** Cody. I swear.

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : This is actually amazing to watch.

** Scored Again: ** You cannot actually prove anything  Wolffe .

** Through a  ** ** Windu ** ** : ** What happened now?

** Through a  ** ** Windu ** ** : ** oh no, I sound like Fox.

** Secretary: ** I’m ignoring this for deniability purposes.

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : Fox, it’s my role as your dutiful  vod’ika to tell you  Wolffe is going to kill Cody.

** Howl-y Shit ** : Ok,  Kote , here’s my deal. 

** HornySub ** ** :  ** Oof , the real name coming out. This be serious.

** Howl-y Shit ** : The next 212th shiny who howls at me or my men is going out an airlock. With you.

** Scored Again ** : that’s not a deal.

** Howl-y Shit ** : the deal is stop them you live.

** Throught ** ** the  ** ** Windu ** ** : ** Oh no you three are deployed together. Take cover  Rex’ika .

** Scored Again: ** Fine. I'll tell them to stop. No killing my  shinies .

** HornySub ** : if you wanted them alive, why would you tell them to mess with the pack.

** Howl-y Shit ** : Oh, and  Rex’ika , if any of the 501 st do the same, I'll end them.

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : you’re mean,  Ori’vod .

.

.

.

** Commander Coffee  ** opened chat with  ** Greese ** .

** Commander Coffee:  ** Gree , why is flirting so hard? My crush won’t notice me.

** Greese ** ** :  ** Why are you asking me, I've literally only heard about it in  holos , I definitely was supposed to have on  Kamino and gathered by completely legitimate means.

**Greese** **:** Why not ask Commander Tano? She’s your friend, she’dknow mroet han me.

** Commander Coffee: ** 1) that spelling.

** Commander Coffee:  ** 2) you’re missing the issue. 

** Greese ** ** :  ** oh?

** Greese ** ** :  ** Ohhhhhhhh !

** Greese ** ** : ** oh shit, ok.

** Commander Coffee:  ** I thought I was obvious, but I'm not getting anywhere.

** Greese ** ** : ** Have you asked the General?

** Commander Coffee ** : :^/

** Commander Coffee ** : she’s like my mother, its weird.

** Greese ** ** : ** be more obvious?

** Commander Coffee:  ** You’re right, you’re useless. I'll just keep flirting until I think of something better.

.

.

.

**Lil’Soka** opened chat with **DadKoon** **.**

** Lil’Soka ** ** :  ** I need help.

** DadKoon ** ** :  ** how so, little one?

** Lil’Soka ** ** :  ** I have a crush, but I don’t know what to do.

** DadKoon ** ** :  ** How long have you had the crush?

** DadKoon ** ** :  ** Is it one you think will pass or grow. 

** Lil’Soka ** ** :  ** Grow, and has been growing for a while.

** Lil’Soka ** ** : ** they’re amazing, but it’ll be complicated, and I think they like me and have been flirting but I don’t know.

** DadKoon ** : Well, perhaps you need to be upfront and ask, but there is time, so don’t feel the need to rush. Meditate and calm yourself. The answers will present themselves. 

** DadKoon ** ** : ** I have very little experience in this area, but I'm sure Obi-Wan or your Master would be happy to offer advice, they are both in successful relationships.

** Lil’Soka ** : Thanks Master  Plo .

** Lil'Soka ** ** : ** was Master Obi-Wan really with Master  Vos ?

** DadKoon ** ** : ** Apparently so. 

** Lil’Soka ** ** :  ** do you know why it ended? Were they unhappy?

** DadKoon ** ** :  ** you don’t need to worry. They broke it off when  Aayla was Knighted and Quinlan went back to missions as a Shadow. It was no longer feasible for them.

** DadKoon ** : but it was amicable.

** Lil’Soka ** ** : ** thanks again.

.

.

.

** Unknown number ** opened chat with  ** Gen. Kenobi. **

** Unknown number:  ** Kenobi.

** Unknown number: ** Kenobi, I have an offer.

** Unknown number:  ** I heard you have a lover, and I know you’re stressed, so I'm offering you a holiday. We'll kidnap you and you can have a week or two of drinking and relaxing and sex. Uninterrupted!

** Gen. Kenobi: ** Who is this?

** Gen. Kenobi: ** how did you get this  comm channel?

** Unknown number:  ** Kenobi, can you really not work it out my friend.

** Unknown number: ** It’s Hondo.

** Unknown number: ** Hondo  Ohnaka .

** Unknown number ** : and my offer is cheap because you’re my friend. It would only be 3000 credits. That’s a bargain. 

** Unknown number ** : and I have my sources. Your channel wasn’t hard to find.

** Gen. Kenobi: ** I can’t just abscond from my position, Hondo, I have responsibilities.

** Unknown number ** : I'll keep the option open for you, my friend.

.

.

.

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** opened  ** Batch plus Rex chat. **

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : is it bad I'm thankful the 124th have left.

** Secretary: ** Just means the danger is past.

**Howl-y Shit:** Kote. You better hope you die before we see each other again. If you don’t, I'm going to kill you.

** Scored Again forwarded (1) attachment. **

** It’s a video of  ** ** Wolffe ** ** , Sinker, Boost, Comet and General Koon on their own ship. One of the doors slides open and it howls as it does. Koon looks amused and chuckles and  ** ** Wolffe ** ** turns and slams his face into the wall.  ** ** Comit ** ** , Sinker and Boost lose it.  **

** Scored Again: ** You have no proof it was me. It could have been anyone.

** Scored Again ** : besides you know I can’t slice to save my life.

** HornySub ** : Rex, please don’t let  Wolffe kill Cody next time you’re in the same place.

** Rextra ** ** -Spicy ** : but if Cody dies, I have a chance with Kenobi. Not a great one, there are lots of us who think he’s the most  kandosii’la person alive, but a chance.

** Through the  ** ** Windu ** : Fucking horny bastard.

** Scored Again: ** I'm suddenly very scared.

.

.

.

** Pad-you- ** ** mé ** ** -not  ** opened chat with  ** Panakin ** **. **

** Pad-you- ** ** mé ** ** -not: ** Do you think we should tell Obi-Wan that we’re married?

** Panakin ** ** : ** What? No! He’d never understand. He'll never forgive me for breaking the code.

** Pad-you- ** ** mé ** ** -not: ** Ani, he's like your father, I'm sure he'd forgive you.

** Panakin ** ** : ** he’s the perfect Jedi, he does no wrong. He'd have to tell the council, I'd be kicked out of the Order, I'd have to leave the GAR.

** Pad-you- ** ** mé ** ** -not: ** Right. 

** Pad-you- ** ** mé ** ** -not: ** you still on for dinner tonight?

** Panakin ** ** : ** I’ll be there for 7, my heart.

.

.

. ****

**Cyare** opened chat with **Cyar’ika** **.**

** Cyare ** ** :  ** I just got an offer from Hondo.

** Cyar’ika ** ** :  ** Oh no,  ner’runi , what did he want?

** Cyare ** ** :  ** How do you feel about a holiday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a:  
> Vod'ika= little brother.  
> Rex’ika= little Rex, affectionate.  
> Ori'vod= older brother  
> Kote= Glory, in this case Cody’s name.  
> Kandosii'la= stunning.  
> Cyare= beloved/my love  
> Cyar’ika=darling/sweetheart  
> Ner’runi= my soul. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Fun Fact: formatting one of these is an actual pain. No-one warned me. I pass this warning onto you. Hehe.  
> Please R+R and if you have any ideas you want to see in future chapters feel free to prompt me here or on Tumblr (same username).  
> Thanks again.


	4. Can they really tell us apart in the Force?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me no own. Ah well.  
> Please enjoy...

** PurbleCrystal ** opened  ** A fish ate this Chat. **

** PurbleCrystal:  ** Plo, correct me if I'm wrong, but have two of your men swapped armour? 

** Plotato:  ** yes. Sinker and Boost are wearing each other's armour.

** FitKisso: ** I’ve never read a sigh through text before.

** PurbleCrystal:  ** Oh thank Force I thought I was going mad.

** Plotato: ** Mace, you are going mad.

** FitKisso:  ** This is the fifth time I’ve heard of the Vode doing this today. 

** Plotato: ** I believe they’re testing if we can actually tell them apart without their identifying markers.

** FitKisso:  ** they do know we have the Force right?

** PurbleCrystal: ** it’s easy for us to say, but they can’t feel the Force, so they can’t trust it. This may help in that regard.

** FitKisso: ** Mumble and Grumble swapped their armour two days ago, and I paused and gave them a weird look, rolled my eyes and walked off. I asked Fil later why they were wearing each other’s uniforms and he sighed and commed them to tell them they’d been found out.

** Plotato:  ** Sinker and Boost were similar, but I asked them. They just laughed and asked how I worked it out. Wolffe said the reason they keep swapping is that Boost decided Sinkers bucket was more comfortable and keeps stealing his armour in the mornings before Sinker can get up.

** PurbleCrystal: ** they are actually just your kids, aren’t they?

** Plotato ** : they are indeed.

** PurbleCrystal: ** I need to keep my eye out then. Make sure I can call out my men if they try it. I wasn’t to be the Jedi who works it out fastest.

** FitKisso: ** Well, no matter what you won’t be the slowest. The 501 st has vode that have kept it up for over a week now.

** FitKisso: ** also, can we change this chat name? Why is it still called this?

** KitFisso: ** Fil wanted to know why our chat was called a fish ate this chat. I refuse to tell him the truth.

** Plotato: ** No we cannot. We were eaten by a fish, and we will forever have that to bond us together, my friends. 

** Plotato: ** and it was mostly your fault Kit.

** PurbleCrystal:  ** I still maintain it was mostly Qui-Gons fault the fish ate us. He was the one who tried to befriend it.

** FitKisso:  ** you know if I tell Fil he’ll tell Wolffe and Ponds. Do you want them both to know? And they’ll tell other Commanders, and then Obi-Wan and Force forbid, Skywalker, might find out.

** FitKisso:  ** you want Skywalker to know you were eaten by a fish, Mace?

** Plotato:  ** Obi-Wan already knows, Qui-Gon told him. He wanted to know why Master Yoda insisted on cooking a fish meal for us during one of his dinner, laughing all the while.

.

.

.

** Scored Again ** opened  ** Batch plus Rex chat ** .

** HornySub:  ** Cody One of my shinies has a crush on Aayla and keeps making comments about it. What do I tell them? 

** Scored Again: ** I don’t know. That’s she’s taken. Why don’t you ask rdex? He keeps crushing on Obi.

** Rextra-Spicy:  ** Rdex?!

** Secretary  ** changed ** Rextra-Spicy  ** ‘s name to ** Rdex. **

** Secretary  ** changed name to  ** Paperwork. **

** Scored Again ** changed  ** Through the Windu ** ‘s name to  ** Croak. **

** Croak ** changed  ** HornySub  ** ‘s name to  ** Blynded. **

** Howl-y Shit: ** omg Buir says Ahsoka has a crush.

** Scored Again  ** changed  ** Howl-y shit ** ‘s name to  ** Plo Koon II **

** Plo Koon II  ** changed ** Scored Again  ** ‘s name to  ** Mr Kenobi. **

** Rdex ** ** : ** oh no

** Rdex ** ** :  ** oh please no.

** Plo Koon II: ** that’s a worse response than I was expecting.

** Rdex:  ** I think I know who it is.

** Rdex: ** there was this boy...

** Rdex:  ** she got stuck on a ship with him, he was very into her, she flirted back.

** Mr Kenobi: ** whats the issue.

** Rdex:  ** he’s a seppie.

** Mr Kenobi: ** fuck

** Plo Koon II: ** fuck

** Blynded: ** fuck

** Croak: ** fuck

** Paperwork: ** fuck.

** Blynded: ** double fuck-gree

** Blynded: ** Are you sure its him she has a crush on?-gree

** Rdex:  ** no, not 100%

** Rdex ** : but it was a whole thing, Jesse and Kix were stuck on the ship with them.

** Paperwork:  ** this was the thing where there was a temporary truce because they were stranded on one ship.

** Rdex:  ** yup. He's some Seppie Senator, Bondari, I think.

** Paperwork: ** Bontari? Lux Bontari! 

** Rdex: ** that’s the one.

** Mr Kenobi:  ** didn’t he go rogue after his mother was murdered, advocating for peace?

** Plo Koon II: ** so she’s into someone neutral, that’s better.

** Blynded: ** not really-gree.

** Croak: ** They were stranded on a ship? What happened?

** Rdex: ** I don’t remember the full story, but I think it was a peace mission, a few senators from both sides tried to negotiate. Commander Tano was there as a guard, I think. Then they were attacked by pirates and had to make do until they could be rescued, although they won the fight. She was moved into the children's section of the ship until someone realised, she was the highest-ranking military officer from either side on the ship. 

** Croak:  ** and they flirted?

** Rdex:  ** Jesse and Kix said so, they’ve made many jokes about it. 

** Blynded: ** oh thank the Force or whatever gods are out there, there's still a chance- gree

** Blynded: ** I'm stealing my padd back.

.

.

.

** Quinny ** opened chat with  ** Oboe. **

** Quinny: ** Hey Obes, congrats on Cody. You deserve happiness.

** Oboe:  ** Thanks, Quin.

** Oboe: ** How are you?

** Quinny: ** Other than the whole Order finding out we were together once, fine. 

** Oboe: ** it’s not the WHOLE order. Anakin still doesn’t know. Soka does but she’s fine with it.

** Quinny: ** you gotta talk to your kid man.

** Oboe: ** he doesn’t listen, I've tried. 

** Oboe: ** I think short of walking in on us, he’s never going to know.

** Quinny: ** you’re overestimating him. He walked in on us once and didn’t realise.

** Oboe: ** that was traumatising. 

** Oboe: ** For me.

**Quinny:** I do not understand. Aayla worked it out without seeing us once.

** Oboe: ** didn’t she tell you not to let her catch us. As a 12-year-old.

** Quinny: ** yeah, shes the best kid. No offence.

** Quinny: ** never having another one though.

** Oboe: ** that’s what I said, and look what happened.

** Quinny: ** she became your grandpadawan, that’s not the same. Even if you planned on taking her on.

** Oboe: ** :-) ~

** Quinny: ** don’t stick your tongue out at me. 

.

.

.

** Cyare  ** has opened chat with  ** Cyar’ika. **

** Cyare: ** Why are Boil and Waxer wearing each other's armour?

** Cyar’ika: ** I have given up with them, but I think its because Fives and Echo are doing the same.

** Cyare: ** why are Fives and Echo doing it?

** Cyar’ika: ** Because Anakin hasn’t noticed.

** Cyare:  ** did I teach him anything?

** Cyar’ika: ** many things, but situational awareness and subtlety aren’t on that list.

** Cyare:  ** well tell Waxer and Boil I know so they lost.

** Cyare: ** and I was thinking you and I could do todays logistics meeting in our quarters today. Better tea and comfier seating.

** Cyar’ika: ** I will, and you just want to use me like a pillow, cyare, tea has nothing to do with it.

** Cyare: ** I said comfier seating, didn’t I, my cyar’ika.

** Cyar’ika: ** if you fall asleep against me, I'm making Slasher put you on a sleep cycle.

** Cyar’ika:  ** He will make you sleep. 

** Cyare:  ** I sleep perfectly well when I’m with you, Cody, so maybe that’s what I need.

** Cyare: ** Unless you want me to sleep with Slasher?

** Cyar’ika: ** Why are you like this?

** Cyar’ika:  ** Tonight I'm going to make sure you never consider anyone else in your bed again.

** Cyare:  ** you think so...?

** Cyar’ika:  ** Oh I am certain. You're mine to love and cherish and ravish as I am yours and no-one else's. I'll prove it every night if I need to. I'll mark you so the whole galaxy knows you’re mine and mine alone.

** Cyare:  ** you have nothing to prove my Cody, but I invite the challenge, none the less.

** Cyar’ika: ** We’re not going to get any work done this meeting, are we?

** Cyare:  ** Define work...

** Cyar’ika: ** I’m on my way now.

.

.

.

**Cdr.Etari** opened chat with **Cdr.Fox**

** Cdr. Etari: ** Mhi cuyir jehavey’ir a mhi pajit akaanir bal veeray. Mhi malyasa’yr a’yaou’ira a’yaou nakar’tuur bal kumeh jima oriya de kyr be ray’ture. Ner jag cuyir haryc a nari kotep bal ti pu'ur bal cuun vod na'yah ti gett'se. Val taabir a'yaou o'r kote. Mhi jivaor ohlkana at olyaor norac bat Coruscanta catnat par bathas udes bal ba'slanar.

** Cdr.Fox: ** Go! To! Hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> Cyare: beloved. 
> 
> Cyar’ika:darling 
> 
> Mhi cuyir jehavey’ir a mhi pajit akaanir bal veeray. Mhi malyasa’yr a’yaou’ira a’yaou nakar’tuur bal kumeh jima oriya de kyr be ray’ture. Ner jag cuyir haryc a nari kotep bal ti pu'ur bal cuun vod na'yah ti gett'se. Val taabir a'yaou o'r kote. Mhi jivaor ohlkana at olyaor norac bat Coruscanta catnat par bathas udes bal ba'slanar.= we were ambushed but won the fight and the area. We will advance onwards tomorrow and should have the city by the end of the week. My men are tired but acted bravely and with honour and our brothers died with courage. They march ahead in glory. We look forwards to being back on Coruscant soon for some rest and leave. 
> 
> Also, Commander Etari is a real clone with basic lore, he just has very little on him and isn't in the series. He belongs to the117th and works with General/Master Ken-ma Po-co.
> 
> Thanks for reading,I hope you enjoyed.  
> Please R+R and feel free to submit suggestions for future plot ideas either here or on Tumblr (same name).


	5. Cover ups. So many Cover ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own, except for my new clone medic characters because I wanted Kix to have someone to rant to.Their names are Slasher (212th(Kenobi)) Stitch(124th(Koon)) Artery(98th(Windu)) and Frostbite(327th(Secura)).  
> Anywho, please Enjoy.

** Rdex  ** Opened  ** Batch plus Rex Chat. **

** Rdex:  ** Question, if I got shot, whats the best way to cover it up?

** Mr Kenobi:  ** Rex... vod’ika... did you get shot.

** Rdex:  ** hypothetically.

** Plo Koon II: ** Rex, go to a medic.

** Blynded:  ** Rex. Did you shoot yourself? Is that why you’re trying to cover it up.

** Rdex:  ** HYPOTHETICALLY.

** Paperwork:  ** if you did, please don’t let that paperwork get to me. I don’t want to deal with it. I’m busy.

** Mr Kenobi: ** Rex, I'll comm Kix.

** Croak:  ** uhhhh, who’s closest to the 501 st . I'm worried.

** Rdex: ** it wasn’t me.

** Rdex:  ** I didn’t get shot. 

** Rdex:  ** but hypothetically...

.

.

.

** CT-5515 ** opened chat with  ** Gen.Kenobi. **

** Gen.Kenobi ** : Bolts?

** CT-5515:  ** I'm afraid not, grandpadawan mine. We need to talk.

** Gen.Kenobi:  ** Dooku?

** CT-5515: ** Indeed. I needed a way to contact you, so I took this comm of the body of one of your men. 

** CT-5515:  ** The Jedi cannot win this war. You need to join me while you still have the chance. 

** Gen.Kenobi ** blocked  ** CT-5515 ** .

.

.

.

** FinallyVostIt  ** opened chat with  ** FunSponge. **

** FinallyVostIt: ** Hey Foxy, what were you doing on Level 1300 last night? Looking for some fun.

** FunSponge:  ** I didn’t go to level 1300 last night. I was in my office.

** FinallyVostIt:  ** Ohh, I see. :^) top secret business. I won’t interfere.

** Funsponge: ** No, really, Vos, I wasn’t down there last night.

** FunSponge:  ** It can’t have been me that you saw.

** FinallyVostIt:  ** Fox. I'm a Jedi. I can see your signature. It was definitely you.

** Funsponge:  ** Can’t be. I have absolutely no recollection of leaving my office. 

** FinallyVostIt: ** So, either I suddenly can’t recognise signatures anymore, or you have a huge gap in your memory? That’s not a good thing, FOx.

** FunSponge: ** Can you come to my office. Explain in person. Might be easier.

** Funsponge: ** You have that psychee skill, or whatever, right? The one that lets you see whatpeople did.

** FinallyVostIt ** : yeah. Psychometry. I'll be right there.

.

.

.

** Croak  ** Opened  ** Batch plus Rex chat. **

** Croak: ** Rex, Wolffe, our numbers dwindle. Fox has joined the other side.

** Plo Koon II: ** The Hell are you talking about.

** Rdex:  ** Wat?

** Croak:  ** I walked in on Fox and Vos. He's no longer single. He has abandoned us singles.

** Blynded:  ** Yeahhhh. Get some Fox. Welcome to the Club.

** Mr Kenobi:  ** Congrats Vod. Well done.

** Croak:  ** He and Vos were like full on romantic as shit, close as shit in Fox’s office. It was more sappy than either of you two. Like holding each other's head in their hands, half clothed, foreheads almost touching.

** Rdex:  ** I’m actually amazed. I can't believe it.

** Blynded:  ** It’s pretty unbelieveable. I didn’t think Fox had it in him.

** Paperwork:  ** That isn’t what happened. Vos was only there tohelp me find something. Using his psychic bullshit.

** Croak:  ** Yeah, sure. 

** Croak: ** I know what I saw Vod.

** Croak: ** and we all know you like him.

** Paperwork: ** that’s besides the point. That wasn’t what was happening.

** Paperwork:  ** Wait. I mean...

** Paperwork:  ** fuck.

** Blynded:  ** Ahh, you actually like him.

** Mr Kenobi ** : dey fucking.

** Paperwork:  ** I wish.

** Croak: ** Dey fucking. I know what I saw.

.

.

.

** Kix ** opened ** Medic Chat. **

** Kix:  ** I have reopened the medic’s chat becaUSE I NEED TO BITCH.

** Slasher:  ** Hahaha. I am so glad Skywalker has his own unit and isn’t with the 212 anymore.

** Frostbite:  ** It cannot be worse that what Bly did this week.

** Artery:  ** Or what General Windu did this morning.

** Stitch:  ** Suddenly I'm so glad our unit is mostly sane.

** Slasher: ** Liar. There is nothing sane about the 124 th . Your commander literally bites people.

** Frostbite:  ** Why do we use our own names rather than create usernames. I just realised. 

** Kix: ** because we’re medics and therefor boring and don't have time for nonsense. Can I get to bitching now?

** Slasher: ** Kix be too stressed for a nickname.

** Artery:  ** go ahead.

** Kix ** : So Tup’ika, and I love him, I do, but Tup’ika, decided to test some seppie tech he and Hardcase and Jesse got a hold of and brought back to the ship. And Fives, asshole Fives, decided to help cover it up. And Echo is keeping watch. And then it goes wrong and they all get hurt but they didn’t want to admit to what they did so Echo and Fives are lying and saying the three of them are fine and Tup, Hardcase and Jesse are LITTERALLY bleeding on the floor behind them.

** Slasher: ** oh damn.

** Kix: ** and then... I drag them all down to medical, finally, and they’re lying about how they got hurt. And Hardcase and Jesse both say weapons malfunctions and shit like that, but Tup’ika. Tup’ika is like, it was a shaving accident.

** Stitch: ** hahahahahhahahahavbekauoirnoeinv.

** Frostbite: ** oh noooooo.

** Artery: ** Torrent is a mess.

** Kix: ** and then Rex arrives and he’s all what happened here and I look back into the room the five of them are in and they’re all doing puppy dog eyes.

** Kix: ** and I hate myself for this.

** Kix: ** rex asked what happened. 

** Kix:  ** I said there was a shaving accident.

** Slasher ** : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

** Artery:  ** You’re the worst.

** Kix: ** he just repeated it back to me slowly.

** Frostbite: ** Shaving accident??? He's never gonna believe that.

** Kix: ** he didn’t, but General Skywalker absolutely did. 

** Artery: ** Noooooooooooooooo!

** Artery:  ** I’ve heard General Windu complain about Skywalkers obliviousness beofre but that’s... damn that really something.

** Kix: ** It gets better.

** Stitch:  ** how? Do we want to know?

** Kix:  ** like an hour later, Commander Tano shows up. Shes also got burns and cuts. She was there too. Said she slipped and fell while meditating.

** Slasher:  ** I’m telling General Kenobi to check up on his kids.

** Artery:  ** Please do.

** Frostbite: ** on the other hand, please don’t. This is entertaining.

.

.

.

** Dad  ** opened ** Family Chat ** .

** Dad: ** My sons, how are you today? Enjoying your leave?

** Puppy:  ** Hungry but otherwise fine. I plan to go out for lunch with my batchmates.

** ComitCrime:  ** Also good. There's cakes in the mess if you want a snack. my batch is having a competition in the barracks.

** GimmeABoost:  ** I’d rather not be sparing with Sinker.

** Riser:  ** You’re just mad you lost. And ooooooo, free cake.

** GimmeABoost ** : we’re on shore leave, I wanna go out and have some fun.

** Puppy ** : how are you?

** Dad ** : I am well. Although there are many places I'd rather be than this meeting.

** ComitCrime: ** Buir, are you in a Council Session?!?!

** Dad: ** Maybe...

** Puppy: ** BUIR!!!

** GimmeABoost ** : Are you bored, Buir?

** Dad: ** Very. If Masters Yaddle and Mundi start this debate for the third time I might just walk out.

** Riser: ** haha.

** Dad:  ** but on the bright side, Kit looks equally like he wants to jump out of the windows so it’s not just me. Stass and Adi are playing a game across the room.

** Dad:  ** and Obi-Wan is asleep.

** Puppy:  ** he needs a break. Kote was right.

** Dad: ** Obi-Wan hasn’t had a break since he was 24. I want to wrap him up in blanket and lock him into a safe space.

** Puppy ** : Imma talk to Codes.

** Dad:  ** Master Yoda is floating dust into patterns. I might join him.

.

.

.

** Boiled  ** opened chat with  ** Waxed. **

** Boiled:  ** how long do we wait before we report that the general and commander are missing.

** Waxed:  ** we should probably do that now. 

** Waxed:  ** dibs not me.

** Boiled:  ** fuck.

.

.

. 

** Boil ** opened chat with  ** SkyGeneral. **

** Boil:  ** General Skywalker, sir.

** SkyGeneral:  ** Whats up Boil?

** Boil:  ** General Kenobi and Commander Cody are missing. We think Hondo took them.

** SkyGeneral:  ** WHAT!!!

.

.

.

**Unknown number** opened chat with **CC-2224,** **Gen. Kenobi**.

** Unknown number: ** I knew you’d see reason soon enough. I hope you have a pleasant stay. Your room is already set up. I'm sorry for the rough treatment, but it was necessary. Kidnappings are messy things.

** Gen.Kenobi:  ** It was a little over the top, but I've had worse.

** Unknown number:  ** anything for a friend (within reason of course)

** CC-2224: ** I almost feel bad.

** Gen.Kenobi: ** relax, love, we were kidnapped. We're hardly at fault here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a  
> Vod=brother  
> Tup'ika= little Tup, affectionate term.  
> Kote= glory, also Cody's name.
> 
> Side note: I also created CT-5515, Bolts.  
> Fun note: Fun Sponge is my new favourite insult and I can't believe I never leant it sooner. I had to add it.  
> Yes, somehow this comedy is developing angst, and plot, oops.  
> If you have anything you'd like to see feel free to Comment or message my Tumblr. Thank you to the people who already have, it was greatly appreciated and is added into the work, even if it wasn't this chapter.  
> The following this has developed is amazing, and I cannot thank you enough for reading it. I hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy. Please R+R.


	6. It's a v...v...v...villain chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another chapter...  
> I don't own, as always.  
> I hope you enjoy, also as always.

**Chancel-Sith** opened chat with **I’m a** **madda** **.**

**Chancel-Sith:** I need advice. 

**I’m a** **madda** **:** On what, Sir? 

**I’m a** **madda** **:** Is there an issue with the Clone Experiment? 

**Chancel-Sith:** No, CC-1010 is doing as expected. 

**Chancel-Sith:** My issue is Dooku. 

**I’m a** **madda** **:** Is he trying to overthrow you again. 

**Chancel-Sith:** I don’t know. But he is communicating with Kenobi far too much. It's bad enough that Kenobi is keeping Anakin out of my grasp, but now he’s trying to turn Dooku back to the light. 

**I’m a** **madda** **:** I thought Dooku was too far gone to be brought back to the light. 

**Chancel-Sith:** But Kenobi is his grandpadawan, and if anyone has a chance, its him. Damned familial love. 

**Chancel-Sith:** and worse, if he can’t turn Dooku light, Dooku might just turn him dark and then the two of them would kill me. 

**I’m a** **madda** **:** you think they could take you down. 

**Chancel-Sith:** I know they could. What do I do? 

**I’m a** **madda** **:** Kill Kenobi? 

**Chancel-Sith:** You don’t think I've been trying. 

. 

. 

. 

**StressedGrandpa** opened chat **CIS Chat no** **Sidious** **.**

**StressedGrandpa** **:** Is anyone online, I'd like to rant about the Jedi. 

**Nute** **Gunray** **:** I’m online, everyone else is busy. What do you want? 

**StressedGrandpa** **:** The Jedi ruin everything. Everything. 

**StressedGrandpa** **:** I saw Obi-Wan today and he looked terrible and I just wish I had kidnapped him when I had the chance because the Jedi have messed him up. I mean first they send him to fight a sith with one other Jedi, my padawan, and then they give him a Padawan rather than helping him recover from the death of his master. 

**StressedGrandpa** **:** They obviously didn’t do enough to help him with that disappointment of a padawan of his who not only reflects awfully on my lineage but is going to drive my grandpadawan into an early grave. 

**StressedGrandpa** **:** and instead of giving him, a responsible jedi, Tano, they gave her to SKYWALKER, who’s ruining her potential. Under someone like Obi-Wan she could be an amazing Jedi, but noooo, they gave her to Skywalker so now she’s going to be tainted by his disappointingness and ruined as a Jedi too. 

**StressedGrandpa** **:** Obi-Wan deserves so much better in every way but especially Skywalker. I will turn him if I can but if I can’t what do I do. He's so devoted to helping people, he’s the perfect Jedi. They should have refused Skywalker or given him to someone who wasn’t a grieving orphaned Padawan and I know I messed up because I should have gone to help him or dragged him away from the Order but I was grieving too and stupid about it. If I'd known he was being given a child rather than supported I would have done something. 

**StressedGrandpa** **:** You know what, I'm just going to Remove Skywalker from the lineage, like Xanatos. I'm just going to cut him out. Ahsoka is now Obi-Wan's padawan and my lineage is fine. I think I can still get into the Jedi Files. I'll just remove Skywalker and reassign her and fix everything. 

**StressedGrandpa** **:** Then all I need to do is have Skywalker die in a tragic accident and kidnap Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and kill Sidious and all will be well. 

**Nute Gunray:** You need a therapist. 

**Nute** **Gunray** has blocked **Stressed Grandpa** from **CIS chat no** **Sidious** **.**

. 

. 

. 

**Sheev** opened chat with **Anakin.**

**Sheev** **:** Anakin, my boy, how are you today? 

**Anakin:** I’m well, mostly. 

**Anakin:** But Obi-Wan has vanished and I'm worried about where he is and the Council won’t release me from my campaign to find him. 

**Sheev** **:** It is worrying that he hasn’t contacted anyone, and that there hasn’t been a ransom note yet, suggesting he hasn’t been kidnapped, but I can’t imagine why he would leave without telling you. You have every reason to be worried. 

**Sheev** **:** And I cannot fathom why the Jedi Council won’t send you after him. Unless they know something. 

**Anakin:** I just don’t understand why they don’t trust me. What have I done wrong? 

**Sheev** **:** Oh nothing my boy, it is not your fault if they do not trust you, I'm sure. And 

**Sheev** **:** And I'm sure Obi-Wan will turn up soon enough. 

. 

. 

. 

**Obi’s #1 Nemesis** opened **CIS Chat no Sidious**. 

**Obi’s #1 Nemesis:** Damn what happened to Dooku? 

**Nute** **Gunray** **:** He was annoying me. 

**Obi’s #1 Nemesis:** I see. 

**Obi’s #1 Nemesis:** Also have you heard Kenobi is missing? 

**PadméLover** **:** You know, I had. 

**Nute** **Gunray** **:** Do we have him? 

**Obi’s #1 Nemesis:** I wish. Oi want him dead. I want to be the one to kill him. I have enough people to compete with without his vanishing. 

**Nute** **Gunray** **:** I wanted us to have him so I could send him to his Master for what they did on Naboo. 

**Nute** **Gunray** **:** Also why is Clovis here? 

**PadméLover** **:** Says a man who can’t even chose a nickname and is using their real name instead. Boring. 

**Nute** **Gunray** **:** At least I'm not lusting over a married woman. 

**Obi’s #1 Nemesis:** Can we go back to Kenobi being missing. 

**PadméLover** **:** He’s fine. Gossip says he went AWOL with his lover or something. He'll be back when he’s ready I'm sure. Then you can all go back to fighting. 

**PadméLover** **:** And I’m here because I'm running your finances. 

**PadméLover** **:** dumbasses. 

. 

. 

. 

**Maul** opened **Sith Brothers.**

**Maul** **:** So whats the deal with Ventress? 

**Savage** **:** Dooku’s former student. 

**Maul** **:** But why is she glaring at me? 

**Savage** **:** She is Ex-Sith 

**Maul** **:** Ok, but why me. 

**Savage** **:** There can only be 2. 

**Maul** **:** I see? 

**Savage:** You should run. Or fight. She's dangerous. And very into Kenobi. 

**Maul:** she’s into Kenobi? 

**Savage:** I am almost certain they’ve hooked up. 

**Maul** : Do you think I can use her as bait? 

**Savage:** They keep trying to kill each other so probably not. 

**Savage:** but I heard Kenobi has a lover, so that’s a route we could take. 

. 

. 

. 

**Cyar'ika** opened chat with **Cyare.**

**Cyar’ika** **:** I just got the weirdest feeling. 

**Cyare** **:** Kote? You're supposed to be relaxing. Was that the feeling? 

**Cyar’ika** **:** What, no. I know how to relax. This was weird, like I should suddenly be looking over my shoulder because someone’s coming for me. 

**Cyare** **:** Oh that, that just means new people want to kill you, I get that all the time. You'll be fine. 

**Cyar’ika** : thanks. :--| 

**Cyare** **:** I love youuuuu. 

**Cyare** **:** oh, did you hear, Hondo does wedding services? 

**Cyar’ika** : is that really how you proposed to me, or we’re you prompting me? 

**Cyare** **:** Oh right. 

**Cyare** **:** Kote, malyasa'yr gar hanvioa ni? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a: 
> 
> Cyar’ika: darling.  
> Cyare: beloved   
> Kote: Cody/Glory.   
> Malyasa’yr gar hanvioa ni?= will you marry me? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Prompts to my Tumblr (same name) or in the comments (Once again.)  
> And, Please R+R.


	7. Did Cody say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own, yada yada yada.  
> Please enjoy.

** Chancel-Sith  ** opened chat with  ** I’m a Madda. **

** Chancel-Sith: ** I need Kenobi dead for my plans to succeed. I need him dead and before the rest of the Jedi. I want him dead why won't he die.

**Chancel-Sith:** I wanted Anakin to kill him as part of his fall, but that won’t work. So he needs to die for Anakin to fall. At this rate Anakin won’t fall because Kenobi won’t die.

** I’m a Madda:  ** Have you tried a hitman, sir?

** Chancel-Sith ** : of course I've hired hitmen. They're useless.

** I’m a Madda:  ** Sir you are a Sith and the Republics Chancellor, surely you have the resources available to kill one Jedi.

.

.

.

** Mr Kenobi ** opened  ** Batch plus Rex chat. **

** Mr Kenobi:  ** I have big news.

** Paperwork:  ** spill

** Plo Koon II:  ** spill.

** Rdex: ** Cody, does this have to do with you vanishing?

** Blynded:  ** right, what happened? You just vanished last week. Where are you?

** Croak: ** he got kidnapped.

** Rdex ** : yeah. ‘kidnapped’.

** Mr Kenobi: ** so I was messaging Obi and he sent one that said ‘ Malyasa’yr gar hanvioa ni?’ and I looked up and he was on one knee with a ring and I just ahhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

** Rdex: ** congrats.

** Plo Koon II:  ** congrats.

** Redx: ** you said yes right?

** Mr Kenobi: ** no I said no... of course I said yes.

** Croak: ** AHAhahahHAHAHhAAhhahhhhhhhhhhhh, Kote’s getting married.

** Blynded:  ** damn you, I wanted to be the first.

** Paperwork: ** Codes, congratulations, but also if you got kidnapped so you could sneak away to holiday with your beloved, I don’t want to know.

** Mr Kenobi:  ** relax Fox, Hondo kidnapped us, but he was in a good mood so he gave us actual rooms and access to comms. And he plans on releasing us when ‘Kenobi has had enough rest, look at him, he needs sleep. How can I let my friend leave my hospitality looking so tired, it would be wrong of me.’

** Rdex: ** why does Hondo like you?

** Mr Kenobi: ** no clue.

** Mr Kenobi:  ** you’re all invited by the way.

** Croak: ** Oh thanks. Here I thought you were telling us to brag then pulling a Skywalker and getting married privately.

** Mr Kenobi:  ** very funny. But I'm not Rex.

** Rdex ** : har har. ****

** Mr Kenobi: ** I’m going radio silent again for a few days until I'm ‘released’ so I'll message then. Stay safe.

** Plo Koon II:  ** Kote’s getting married...

** Plo Koon II: ** I better be best man.

** Rdex  ** changed  ** Mr Kenobi ** ’s name to  ** Mr Fiancé. **

.

.

.

** Cyare ** opened chat with  ** Cyar’ika ** .

** Cyare:  ** Morning love.

** Cyar’ika:  ** morning.

** Cyar’ika:  ** how long until we have to leave.

** Cyare:  ** three days. But getting back will do some good.

** Cayr’ika:  ** also why are you messaging me, we’re in the same bed.

** Cyare:  ** ease.

** Cayr’ika:  ** Obi, I love you, but ease, really?

**Cyare:** don’tjusdge me.

** Cyare:  ** besides I'm also working on the invites. Now we have a date we can send them.

** Cyar’ika:  ** is that how you’re telling Anakin? Invite.

** Cyare: ** no, I want to sit with him when I get back and tell him everything, then I'll send out the rest of the invites. He might not take it well, but I'm sure he’ll understand eventually. He married Padmé after all. if I were a more spiteful man I wouldn’t invite him as revenge.

**Cyare:** I'm sendind the Councils’ today though.

** Cyare: ** have you rold your broterhs yet.

** Cyar’ika: ** wow that spelling.

** Cyar’ika:  ** and yes, my batch and Rex know.

** Cyar'ika: ** and you are bringing your kid to the wedding.

** Cyare: ** he’ll be yours too, soon.

** Cyar'ika: ** oh no.

** Cyar’ika:  ** don’t kiss me as a distraction.

** Cyare: ** if we stop messaging, we can do mroethan kiss.

.

.

.

** Paperwork  ** opened  ** Batch plus Rex chat **

** Paperwork: ** I have news.

** Plo Koon II:  ** did Vos propose to you too?

** Paperwork: ** Bad news. The Chancellor is evil. He's been manipulating the war on both sides. And he’s been controlling us. Those memory gaps I've been having, the ones Vos was helping me for, I was acting under mind control. He was testing it.

** Rdex:  ** what??? Fox, are you alright?

** Blynded:  ** Fox, that’s.... that’s not possible.

** Paperwork:  ** Quin thinks he might be a sith. But we found this chip in my head, and vod, you need to get yours out. I've sent the intel to all the medics, but you need to get them out.

** Croak:  ** Fox, we will, we will, but be careful, please. And if he’s sith should I tell General Windu.

** Paperwork:  ** Quin is going to, but get your chips out. They have all these contingency orders the Kaminiise put in. One turns us on each other, there’s one that turns us against the Jedi. You have to get them out.

** Paperwork:  ** Kote, pick up your comm.

** Paperwork:  ** _ @Mr Fiancé  _ read up, Kenobi is in danger if you don’t get the chip out.

** Paperwork:  ** Cody. Please look at your comm. Kenobi is high on Chancellors hitlist, he’s in danger.

** Rdex:  ** He’s radio silent. Might be for a while.

** Paperwork:  ** We’ve discovered the plot, we won’t have long, he needs to see this. 

.

.

. 

From ** Kenobi  ** to  ** Council ** \- 1 attachment.

Dear _____

You are formally pre-invited to the Wedding of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Cody on the date unknown at the location not picked yet. This is really more of an engagement announcement than an actual invite, except that you are all invited when a date and place are chosen.

Wishing you the best,

Obi-Wan and Cody.

.

.

.

** Foxy ** opened chat with ** Kote **

** Foxy:  ** Codes, do not answer comms from any channels you haven’t named.

** Foxy: ** no matter how secure or priority they may be.

** Foxy:  ** Please vod, answer and tell me you understand and that you’ll get the chip out.

.

.

.

** Cdr. Offee  ** opened chat with  ** ARC-77 ** :

** ARC-77:  ** what can I do for you commander:

** Cdr. Offee:  ** you work with General Ti, correct?

** ARC-77:  ** yes sir.

** Cdr. Offee: ** can you help me with something?

** ARC-77: ** I can try, sir.

** Cdr. Offee: ** Can you help me work out how to cook Torgrutan speciality? I want to make something for a friend, but I don’t know much and I figured you might be able to help me.

** Cdr. Offee: ** and by I figured I mean Gree told me to ask you.

** ARC-77:  ** damn him. 

** ARC-77:  ** I'll be happy to help.

** ARC-77 ** changed name to  ** Fordo ** .

** Cdr. Offee ** changed name to  ** Barriss. **

** Fordo: ** to start with, you’ll need access to a cooking area, if you don’t have that, this will be pointless.

** Barriss: ** go on.

.

.

.

** Vos opened chat with Council **

** Vos:  ** We need a meeting now.

** Vos: ** as in right now.

** Vos: ** as in I'm heading for the chambers this is urgent get there.

** Windu: ** what is so urgent?

** Vos: ** I have a lead on the Sith Master, we have to move fast.

** Koon: ** we’re on our way.

.

.

.

Secured Line to  ** CC-2224 ** : Priority One.

** Lord  ** ** Sidious ** : Commander Cody, execute Order 66.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> vod= brother,  
> Kote= glory/Cody  
> cyare= beloved  
> cyar'ika= darling  
> Malyasa'yr gar hanvioa ni?=will you marry me.  
> Kaminiise=Kaminoans
> 
> ...please don't kill me.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please R+R.  
> if you have something you'd like to see in future chapters you know where to message (I swear this will go back to comedy eventually, I don't know how this angst happened. It just snuck up on me.)


	8. Hondo highjacks yet another Comm line,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own etc etc etc.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Oh, and I'm unrepentant about the last chapter, it was needed.

**Mace** opened chat with **Depa** **.**

**Mace:** Depa, you need to get away from your men until they’ve had their chips out.

** Depa ** ** :  ** Master, I'm not abandoning my men.

** Depa ** ** :  ** Even if they have these chips, I'll stand by them until these chips are removed.

** Mace: ** Think of Caleb,  Depa , you have to get him safe. Until the  sith is removed he’s in danger and until the troops are  dechipped we can’t go after the  sith .

** Depa ** ** : ** this is a war, master, we’re never safe. 

** Depa ** ** :  ** he’s safer with the men than out there alone.

** Mace:  ** just a few days, please, until the chips are out. 

** Mace: ** please, take Caleb and get away for a few days. Come back the  Coruscant . The Council will be busy, we’ll need everyone here if possible.

** Mace: ** I don’t want to lose either of you to this.

** Depa ** ** : ** I'll leave  Gray in charge, and we’ll go on a ‘training’ mission, come back to the Temple.

** Mace: ** say hello to Caleb for me.

** Depa ** ** :  ** I will.

** Mace: ** May the Force be with you.

** Depa ** ** : ** and with you, Master.

.

.

.

** Plo ** ** Koon II  ** opened  ** Batch plus Rex Chat. **

** Plo ** ** Koon II:  ** Fox, the 124 th is entirely de-chipped.

** Paperwork:  ** Good to hear. The  Coruscant guard is also almost completely de-chipped, even though it was harder to manage without raising suspicion, and all the men who are near the  Sith couldn’t be, in case he noticed.

** Plo ** ** Koon II: ** Best of luck,  vod .

** Blynded ** ** :  ** The 327 th is now also de-chipped, scary to think those things were in out heads.

** Rdex ** ** : ** Fucking horrific.

** Rdex ** ** : ** Oh, and both the 501 st and 212th are de-chipped.

** Blynded ** ** :  ** Any word on Cody?

** Croak:  ** My battalion is also free of the chips, and Mace is angry about it, but he seems hopeful.

** Plo ** ** Koon II:  ** Hopeful is good.  Buir is just angry, it’s a little scary.

** Rdex ** ** :  ** Nothing yet. He's completely silent. I’m worried about him.

**Blynded** **:** Aayla looks so sad when she looks at us. It's like she thinks we can’t see it.

** Paperwork:  ** Cody is smart, he’ll be fine. Kenobi will make sure of it.

**Plo** **Koon II:** Isn’t Kenobi really high on the Sith’s hitlist. What if Kote’s chip is more powerful? What if the Sith contacts him first, to get rid of Kenobi before he tries to take out the rest of us.

** Croak:  ** Relax,  vod . Chances are he won’t try anything yet. He'll want to take the  Jetii in one go, and he’s not going to give away his hand early if he can avoid it.

** Croak:  ** But if we’re talking about our  Jetii ,  Windu is very worried about  Depa and Caleb. Especially Caleb.

** Rdex ** ** :  ** You know how the Jedi are about their lineages. I mean the only time I've ever seen Kenobi angry was when someone threatened  Soka .

** Plo ** ** Koon II:  ** How’s Skywalker taking it? Wasn't he close to the  Sith without knowing?

** Rdex ** ** :  ** He doesn’t know yet, I don’t think. He's so worried about Kenobi... he wouldn’t take it well. He trusts the man. Besides, he’s going away from the main unit on some scouting mission the Chancellor wanted him on.  Soka and I are running both units.

** Croak:  ** The Council is worried the  Sith was trying to groom him, or something. I don’t think I was meant to hear it. Still, I thought all the Generals were being told.

** Rdex ** ** : ** We thought the same.  Soka and I are working on a plan to keep him  lightside , as is  Padmé .

** Rdex ** ** : ** I think they are, but he’s out of contact on this mission.

** Paperwork: ** Keep him away from the Chancellor and hope...?

** Plo ** ** Koon II:  ** We need Kenobi back.

.

.

.

**Soka** opened **ProtectAnakinSquad** **.**

** Soka ** ** : ** Since Master Kenobi left, Anakin’s been worrying me.

** Rexter ** ** :  ** He is acting very un-Jedi. What do we do?

** Soka ** ** :  ** I don’t know, he’s going on a special mission. How are we supposed to help keep him light if he’s off on his own?

** Rexter ** ** :  ** Special Mission?

** Padmeep ** ** :  ** Yes, he just left. I’m worried too. He's usually calmer than this.

** Soka ** ** :  ** He’s worried about Master Kenobi, but somethings really wrong. It's like the dark is trying to get into him. It's not normal, it’s not even like when Jedi fall, it’s like someone's trying to push darkness into him.

** Padmeep ** ** :  ** We can deal with it when he gets back from his mission, get the Council’s help if necessary.

** Rexter ** ** :  ** What mission? Why is this the first I'm hearing of it!!!

**Soka** **:** The Chancellor needed him to run a secret mission.

** Rexter ** ** :  ** The Chancellor? Commander, you need to message the Council and tell them. Now.

** Soka ** ** :  ** Why?

** Padmeep ** ** : ** Rex? 

** Rexter ** ** :  ** The Chancellor is controlling the war from both sides so he can gain power. He's evil,  Vos thinks he’s the  sith . Tell the Council so they can make sure he’s not in danger.

** Padmeep ** ** : ** why isn’t anyone being told? The people need to know this!

** Rexter ** : he has a very dangerous contingency if he’s discovered. We need to remove it before we can arrest him. 

** Rexter ** ** :  ** For now, keep this classified, and  Soka , get in contact with the Council.

** Soka ** ** :  ** Doing it now.

.

.

.

** Obi-Wan  ** opens chat with ** Jedi Council. **

** Adi ** ** :  ** Obi, are you alright?

** Kit: ** Where are you? Are you well?

** Obi-Wan:  ** This is Hondo, look, can one of you come pick up your people. Fast.

** Mace:  ** Hondo! 

** Obi-Wan:  ** Oh, don’t act so angry. I'm not even going to charge you; I'll call it an engagement present.

** Yoda: ** Alright, Obi-Wan is not? If messaging us, you are?

** Obi-Wan:  ** Yeah, long story, both are alive, at the moment, but your healers are better than mine so...

** Obi-Wan:  ** I think your Clone needs some real help with his head too. Physical injuries aside, he went a bit nuts. We've got him in cuffs in case he wakes up, but he went loco. He was all, “Kill the Jedi. Kill the Jedi.” and “Good soldiers follow orders.” until Kenobi knocked them both out. Seriously, one minute they’re talking and snuggled up and cute, then  Clony looks at his  comm , and then he flips out, and is trying to kill Kenobi, and Kenobi is all “don’t shoot, it isn’t his action, he’s not in control” and all of that. It was a brutal fight.

** Obi-Wan:  ** And I've seen these two together and it wasn’t that Cody’s brain, so come help him already.

** Kit:  ** We will send someone immediately.

** Obi-Wan: ** And they had a very dramatic fight, which was good entertainment, but did do some costly damage.

** Stass ** ** :  ** This was what we hoped to avoid.

** Obi-Wan:  ** You knew this was a possibility?!?!?! Do you know how much damage their fight did to my place? Do you? Kenobi is badly injured, and probably needs one of your healers. They both do. Honestly, did you want him to die?

** Plo ** ** :  ** Can we talk with Obi-Wan?

** Obi-Wan:  ** I’m sorry, no. He’s also still unconscious. They both are. Kenobi knocked them both out in the fight, it was weird. They're both far to hurt to talk as well.

** Mace:  ** We’re sending someone. Please keep them safe until we arrive.

** Obi-Wan: ** Of course, Kenobi is my friend.

.

.

.

**Padawan** **Tano** opened chat with **Master** **Windu**.

**Padawan** **Tano** **:** Master?

** Master  ** ** Windu ** ** :  ** Yes,  padawan .

**Padawan** **Tano** **:** Uhhh, I was told to let you know Master Skywalker just left for a mission sanctioned by the Chancellor. I thought you already knew, but I've been informed otherwise, so I’m letting you know. I don’t know where he’s been sent, but the Darkside is being weird around him ever since Master Kenobi disappeared. Its like it’s trying to invade his light. I'm concerned.

** Master  ** ** Windu ** ** :  ** Thank you  padawan . Stay with your legion and stay safe. We will find and rescue your master. And Master Kenobi has been found, he is being brought back to the Temple for medical care, but he is alive. As is Commander Cody.

**Padawan** **Tano** **:** Thank the Force. 

**Padawan** **Tano** **:** Is it true that we know who the Sith is? That he’s been running the whole war?

** Master  ** ** Windu ** ** :  ** You want to know if the Chancellor is Darth  Sidious ? I'm afraid to say he is, and he’s been using his power to cloak himself. We will protect Anakin. Do not worry.

**Padawan** **Tano** **:** Thank you Master. May the Force be with you.

** Master  ** ** Windu ** ** : ** and with you.

.

.

.

** Plo ** ** Koon II ** opened  ** Batch plus Rex Chat. **

**Plo** **Koon II:** Buir just pulled me aside. 

** Plo ** ** Koon II: ** We were too late. The  Sith got to Cody.

**Paperwork:** WHat?

** Plo ** ** Koon II: ** They’re alive, but it’s bad.

** Plo ** ** Koon II: ** The Council are sending people immediately.

** Rdex ** ** :  ** They’re alive but it’s bad! What does that mean?  WOlffe ?

** Blynded ** ** :  ** Wolffe , please, find out more.

** Croak:  ** I asked Mace. He says Cody’s chip was sent live, or malfunctioned, as far as they can tell. 

** Croak: ** he tried to kill Kenobi.

** Paperwork: ** Kenobi had to fight back?

** Plo ** ** Koon II: ** Of course he did, and you know he’d never hurt Codes.

** Blynded ** ** :  ** May the Force protect them until the Jedi can get there. Let them be ok.

** Rdex ** ** : ** and prey there’s no lasting damage from the chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a  
> Vod=brother  
> Kote= Cody/glory.  
> Buir=parent, in this case dad  
> Jetti=Jedi
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Please R+R and as always if you have an idea, feel free to submit it here or on Tumblr (same username).


	9. Try to Rest (Except Jesse who keeps breaking into Med Bay and scaring Kix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M BACK, BITCHES!  
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
> My inspiration returns.  
> Thank you for your patience.  
> I don't own.  
> Please enjoy.

**Plo Koon II** opened **Batch Plus Rex Chat:**

**Plo Koon II:** Update, Kenobi and Codes are back in the Temple. They're being sedated and Kenobi’s in bacta, but the healers are confident they’ll both be fine. 

**Rdex** **:** Oh thank the Force. 

**Paperwork:** Any news from Skywalker? 

**Rdex** **:** Nothing. I'm getting really worried. He needs to know. 

**Croak:** Windu is also worried. He’s pretending he isn’t, but it’s beginning to worry the men. 

**Blynded** **:** Aayla's going after Skywalker with Vos. 

**Paperwork:** I know. Vos didn’t look happy about it. 

**Croak:** He and Kenobi are close, remember, probably wanted to be by his bedside. 

**Plo** **Koon II:** But he and Aayla are family to Skywalker, and they don’t want Soka anywhere near him if he might be going darkside. 

**Rdex** **:** No, we don’t. 

**Croak:** If he’s falling, wouldn’t you want the people he loved to help bring him back? 

**Rdex** **:** Firstly, that would be Kenobi. 

**Rdex** **:** Secondly, when Jetiise fall, they often attack the people they’re closest to without realising it. 

**Croak:** Rex is right. If he lashes out and kills Soka, chances are he’ll fall further and never come back. 

**Plo** **Koon II:** we’re not letting our vod’ika go near her. 

**Blynded** **:** how is she? 

**Rdex** **:** I don’t know. She was with the Council. 

**Plo** **Koon II:** buir took her to Kenobi. I doubt she’s going to leave his side. I can’t imagine seeing my buir like that, must be killing her. 

**Rdex** **:** Fox, thank your bf for helping find these. 

**Rdex** **:** also, there is some good news. 

**Croak:** spill. 

**Plo** **Koon II:** Spill! 

**Blynded** **:** tell. 

**Paperwork:** go. 

**Rdex** **:** Tup’ika is on the mend. He woke up about 20 minutes ago. Kix and Healer Che are hopeful that there won’t be any lasting damage. 

**Plo** **Koon II:** from where his chip was rotted? 

**Rdex** **:** Lek, I was so scared when they said it was rotted, when he didn’t wake up after the surgery was over. But he’s been awake and he’s sleeping again now, but they think he’s ok. 

**Blynded** **:** thank Kriff. 

. 

. 

. 

**Rex'buir** opened **Torrent** **Chat:**

**Rex’buir:** I just checked the duty rosters, is anyone near Kix. 

**Med-Kits:** I'm here. 

**Rex’buir:** someone who isn’t kix. 

**Jester:** I'm close what’s up. 

**Rex’buir:** kix needs to take a break. 

**Med-Kits:** no I don’t. 

**Rex’buir:** Kix, you’re a doctor, you know the importance of sleep. 

**Med-Kits:** I do. 

**Rex’buir:** You’ve been awake for three days. 

**Med-Kits:** shhhhhhhh. 

**Jester:** I’ve got him. 

. 

. 

. 

**Tup’ika** **:** Rex, ori’vod, is Cody ok? 

**Rex’buir:** Tup’ika, he’s hurt, but they think he’ll be fine. 

**Tup’ika:** did he hurt General Kenobi? 

**Rex’buir:** yeah, Tup’ika, he did. The chip in his head turned on, but they’re going to get it out. 

**Jester:** They’re going to be ok? 

**Rex’buir** **:** The jetiise think so. 

**Rex’buir** **:** How about you? Are you ok? 

**Cardhase** **:** Yeah, vod’ika, it’s good to see you awake. 

**Echo (echo echo):** we’ve been worried vod. 

**A Five:** You’re awake. And this was your first question? Kiddo, you’re a sweetheart. 

**Med-Kits:** He’s supposed to be resting. Kriff knows what the chip did. 

**Tup’ika** **:** I’m fine Kix. Little sore and I've can’t feel my arm, or see out my eye or hear out my ear on the side where the chip was but I'm ok. I'll be ok. 

**Jester:** Are you in the healing wing of the Temple with Soka and Kenobi and Kote? 

**Tup’ika** **:** yeah. 

**A Five:** We’ll work out any issues, Tup’ika. We're here for you. 

**Echo (echo echo):** We’re a squad. 

**Tup’ika** : Kriffing Hells, Jesse just broke into the med bay. He almost slammed Kix. 

**Med-Kits:** Jesse I swear to Kriff I will kick you out if you make so much as a noise above a whisper. 

**Med-Kits Sent (1)** **attachment** **:**

**It's an image of the med bay. Obi-Wan is in a** **Bacta** **tube, Cody on the bed next to him, asleep with his head wrapped in bandages. Ahsoka is asleep on a chair between them both. Master Koon is on a chair on the other side of the bed. On the bed next to Cody is Jesse and Tup. Tup has his head also in bandages, including over his eye and ear, and his arm is in a sling, he looks weak but he looks happy, his head leant against Jesse’s shoulder.**

**Rex’buir** **:** I’m sending Comit up to help with General Buir. 

**Med-kits:** I’ll be waiting. Thanks for the warning. 

. 

. 

. 

**Puppy** opened **Family Chat:**

**Puppy:** has anyone seen Comit? 

**Riser:** Nope, sorry. 

**GimmeABoost** **:** Me neither. 

**Puppy:** kriff. 

**Dad:** Don’t worry. He's with me. 

**Puppy:** Please tell me he’s sleeping. 

**Dad:** Yes, he’s ok. He's sleeping. 

**Puppy:** he’s exhausted. 

**Riser:** He’s been helping you co-ordinate everything over the last few days. He needs sleep, so do you, ori’vod. 

**Dad:** Come here, Wolffe. Take a break. 

**Puppy:** Buir, I still have things to do. 

**Dad:** There are other people who can handle it, ner ad. Besides, Cody might want someone to be here. 

**Dad sent (1)** **attachment** **.**

**It’s a photo, clearly taken by someone else.** **Plo** **is sitting on a bed, with both Wolffe and Comit curled up against him, both fast asleep.**

. 

. 

. 

**Funsponge** opened chat with **FinallyVostIt** **:**

**Funsponge** **:** You found Skywalker yet? 

**FinallyVostIt** **:** not yet. 

**FinallyVostIt** **:** Obi woken yet? 

**FinallyVostIt** **:** Or Codes? 

**FunSponge** **:** Not yet, but Tup’s woken. Gives us hope for some of the other Vode who’s chips rotted before they were removed. 

**FinallyVostIt** **:** Stay safe, Foxy. I want someone to come home to. 

**FunSponge** **:** You too, ner Prud’ika, I need you to come home. 

**FinallyVostIt** **:** Oh, and before I go dark, please tell your brother Bly, if he wants to be with Aayla, my kiddo, he better shape the hell up. 

**FinallyVostIt** has gone **Offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a  
> Jetiise- Jedi (plural)  
> Vod’ika- little sibling  
> Buir- parent  
> ‘ika- little, affectionate.  
> Ori'vod- big sibling.  
> Vod- sibling  
> Ner ad- my child  
> Ner prud’ika- my little shadow
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope this lived up to your patience and that you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


	10. Baby needs a break, he really really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hey, my brain's thinking again. Haha!  
> I don't own, as always.  
> Please enjoy.

**Ik’aad** opened chat with **Ori’vod** : 

**Ik’aad** **:** Rex, please help me. 

**Ori’vod** **:** Tup, you ok? What’s going on? 

**Ik’aad** **:** they won’t leave me alone. I want some peace and quiet, I'm not dying. 

**Ori’vod** **:** Tup’ika, you scared us all. Your vode are being protective. 

**Ik’aad** **:** I know and I was fine with it, but now I just want five minutes to myself. 

**Ik’aad** **:** and I want Kix to take a break. He's barely sleeping cos he’s scared something’s going to happen to me if I leave. 

**Ori’vod** **:** I’ll get Wolffe or someone to clear them out. But I can only help with the 501. The 212 are staying for Codes, and their General. 

**Ik’aad** **:** and the Pack won’t be leaving General buir, so they’ll be here if he is. 

**Ori’vod** **:** has he left at all? 

**Ik’aad** **:** not since I woke up. 

**Ik’aad** **:** other members of the Council keep coming in to help keep watch. And they want to replace General buir so he can take a proper break, but he won’t go of his shift. 

**Ori’vod** **:** and how are you going to sleep without one of your vode on either side of you? 

**Ori’vod** **:** (-: 

**Ik’aad** **:** Jesse and Hardcase and Fives and Echo act like I'm gonna die if they leave my side. This bed hadn’t been empty since I woke up. There’s always someone watching me, always an arm around my shoulders. I never thought I'd want to be alone. 

**Ik’aad** **:** I’ve lost my eye, my ear and my arm and my leg, but I'm still alive, and I'm getting better. 

**Ori’vod** **:** better? 

**Ik’aad** **:** I'm getting my strength back and I can stay awake for a few hours at a time now. 

**Ori’vod** **:** I’ll deal with our vode. 

**Ori’vod** **:** I hope you don’t mind if I spend a few minutes with you once I get back from Kamino. 

. 

. 

. 

**Captain** **Rexless** opened chat with **Kixter** **:**

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** Kix, take a break. 

**Kixter** **:** I can’t. I still have things to do. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** Tup says you’re fussing. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** He’s fine. 

**Kixter** **:** I know vod. I know, but I can’t. 

**Kixter** **:** it’s my faut Rex. 

**Kixter** **:** I did this to him. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** No. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** No, it’s not your fault. 

**Kixter** **:** I took his chip out. 

**Kixter** **:** the damage from that has broken the relays he needs for his arm and his leg and his eye and his ear. 

**Kixter** **:** It was me. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** No. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** the chip was rotted. 

**Kixter** **:** But 

**Kixter** **:** he was fine until I took it out. 

**Kixter** **:** I did this to him. 

**Kixter** **:** he just started seizing. 

**Kixter** **:** then he wouldn’t wake up. 

**Kixter** **:** what if he 

**Kixter** **:** what if 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** kix. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** you said yourself he was having problems before you took it out. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** Blurry vision in one eye, weird hearing issues, weaknesses in his arm and leg. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** things you lied about so he wouldn’t be sent back to Kamino. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** you told me about them so I could keep an eye on them in the field 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** before we knew about the chips. 

**Kixter** **:** but I might have been able to fix it. 

**Kixter** **:** I might have been able to stop it. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** when he came to you with those issues, you ran every scan. 

**Kixter** **:** exactly. But I didn’t find it. If I had, he might have been ok. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** even with the knowledge of what we were looking for we struggled to find these chips. 

**Kixter** **:** but I could have found it. Months ago. 

**Kixter** **:** I could have saved him before the rot got to bad. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** the other rotted chips. The other medics who dealt with them. They're thinking the same thing. I'm telling you, Kix, it wasn’t your fault. 

**Kixter** **:** None of them were so bad. 

**Kixter** **:** Tups ws the most rotted. 

**Kixter** **:** by far. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** Kix. Get some rest. 

**Kixter** **:** three monthsearlier. He might have been okl. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** you’re overthinking things. You need to sleep. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** people are watching Tup’ika. He'll be fine. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** it was not your fault. Kix. I'll say it as many times as I need to. 

**Kixter** **:** I’ll sleep once they’ve decanted General Kenobi. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** they’re doing that? 

**Kixter** **:** Yeah. He's stable enough for it now. 

**Kixter** **:** Once Healer Che has him in a bed, I'll take a nap. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** Ok vod’ika. I'll be back soon. 

**Captain** **Rexless** **:** I'll be back soon. 

. 

. 

. 

**JSM Vos** opened chat with **CM Windu** : 

**JSM Vos:** We have a lead on Skywalker. If all goes well, we'll find him soon.

**JCM Windu:** Good. We have Palpatine in custody. Senator Organa is Interim Chancellor. He's helping end the war and undo some other things. 

**JCM Windu** : Palpatine tried to send the message to the vode. 

**JCM Windu:** 66 

**JCM Windu:** Kill the Jedi. 

**JSM Vos:** fuck. 

**JSM Vos:** Same one he sent to Cody. 

**JCM Windu:** Yes. 

**JCM Windu:** Speaking of, they’re taking Kenobi out of the tank. 

**JSM Vos:** he’s ok? 

**JCM Windu:** he has a way to go, but Healer Che thinks he’ll recover. With time. 

**JCM Windu:** we’re more worried about Commander Cody. 

**JCM Windu:** guilt can be dangerous, and we have no idea if he’ll remember any of it, but if he does, it could be awful. 

**JSM Vos:** Well, he’s got his vode, and Obes is the most forgiving bastard there is. 

**JCM Windu:** that’s true. 

**JCM Windu:** and I've never seen Obi-Wan in love with anyone like he is with COdy. 

**JCM Windu:** Not since you anyway 

**JSM Vos:** hey 

**JSM Vos:** oh 

**JSM Vos:** thank you. 

**JCM Windu:** quicker you get back here the better. Friendly faces. 

**JSM Vos:** I think Fox would want me back sooner rather than later too. 

**JCM Windu:** Never thought I'd see you settle after you two broke up. 

**JSM Vos:** I still can’t believe you knew we were together. 

**JCM Windu:** not as long as you were together, but I was Master of the Temple. I know everything. 

**JCM Windu:** It was fun to watch you work around Qui-Gon. 

**JSM Vos:** I can’t believe Skywalker didn’t know though. Jinn was blind to it, Obi was too perfect for that, and he had that thing about it being Siri. 

**JCM Windu:** It’s Anakin. He’s s ostrong with the Force little things slip his notice. There's a lot he’s oblivious too, especially emotions. 

**JSM Vos:** he litterally walked in on us. Grabbed a padd and left again, did not notice. 

**JSM Vos:** still doesn’t know about Obes and Codes. Heads attachments are forbidden and decided that meant all love. Always zoned out before obes could finish explaining. Decided he knew what we meant and never changed his opinion of it. 

**JCM Windu:** I like the kid, but he has so much to learn. 

**JCM Windu:** he needed time in the creches and he and Obi-Wan both needed more help when he first joined us. 

**JSM Vos:** You know he thinks he hates you. 

**JCM Windu:** I know. And I have no idea why. I want to help, but I have no idea how to change it. 

**JSM Vos:** hopefully, you’ll have time to work it out. 

. 

. 

. 

**Senator Queen** opened **Baby Shower.**

**Senator Queen:** is anyone close. 

**Senator Queen:** I’m having contractions. 

**Senator Queen:** I think the baby’s coming. 

**Senator Queen:** I think I need some help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep.  
> That was an angsty one, but what can you do. The Muse wants what the Muse wants.  
> Also, just because why not, JCM means Jedi Council Master and JSM is Jedi Shadow Master.   
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Please R+R.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Please R+R.  
> If you have anything you want to see in a future chapter, don't hesitate to ask. I have a few ideas.


End file.
